Perfunctory
by ggghhhjjjkkk
Summary: When you're immortal you'll see kingdoms rise and fall, how nature changes and meet different people. And, fuck, I'll tell you: being immortal is boring as fuck. (OR: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are immortals and have seen empires rise and fall. Somewhat, they decide that joining in the GMT is a good idea) Crack. AU.
When you're immortal you'll see kingdoms rise and fall, how nature change and meet different people.

And, fuck, I'll tell you: being immortal is boring as fuck.

* * *

Having all of the tailed beast inside of you really helped with everything. Apparently, immortality were one of those things. No one knew it, 'cause you know, every host usually died before the age of 20.

Naruto had the kyuubi and all others juubi's inside of him and they were totally _bff's_ , or that's what Naruto says.

Like Kyuubi, the Sharingan had some special feature. Some were weird to unlock, like needing to kill your best friend, or taking someone else's eyes in the Uchiha clan. And somewhere along the way Sasuke unlocked immortality. He had no idea when he picked it up; just that he stopped aging around 20.

Sakura was one hell of fine medic-nin. So really, with perfect chakra control it wasn't that hard to become immortal.

A real shame _no one_ survived to take advantage of it.

* * *

In the end, only three people stood high in Konohagakure after the war. A war covered in death.

The 4th Shinobi war had taken everything and left Team Seven alone with nothing left but their memories. They lost everything that day; dreams, friends, lovers, and gained immortality.

 _They would give it all up for another day with their precious people._

Hundred of years later nothing were left of the shinobi nations. They lost track of time and forgot that everything is still affected by it. Where the shinobi nation once stood proud was only nature left.

 _History compared what was left of it to the mayans, seeing how it were on the same timeline, but different continents._

 _The three of them have lived past many timelines, seen dragons rule the world, seen the old mythological gods and goddess first handed. In the end everything, everyone, the knew of was written down in history book, or passed down as stories._

 _They continued to live on. There was generations of God's fighting. There was Dragons flying. There was barely any information of the great ancient nations that ruled a millennium ago._

As time went by Naruto and Sasuke started to develop an interest in magic. Where did it come from? Chakra? Chakra came from a tree, but had been gifted to all. Even civilians had chakra, even if it was sparse. Yet, magic only seemed to manifest in 10% of the people.

They had discussed this specific question in years, and soon Sakura got caught up in their discussion.

Magic seemed to be weaker than chakra, a dyinging energy per se. Chakra could be expanded through medication and sealing leftover chakra in different points in their body. Chakra was easy to understand, it was an energy that you could control.

Magic, however, was unpredictable. One couldn't control it with the same fineness and chakra. It was interesting.

From a whole medical point of view, they may or may not have made some experiment on mages. Of course Sakura and Sasuke couldn't just take whoever mage they wanted, Naruto insisted that they would only experiment on Dark mages.

And so they did.

They made different kind of test, but still couldn't exactly figure out the connection between chakra and magic. Mage didn't react any different as shinobi did to chakra; they'll heal if injected with medic chakra -and die if they got a chidori in their chest.

All in all it weren't that different. The only big difference was that a mage could only be a specialist in one field.

"Doesn't that make them like super weak?" Naruto wondered out-loud as he studied Sasuke and Sakuras notes.

"Well not really, but yeah." Sakura said with her back still turned to him, as she looked over the oven.

Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table with Naruto as he helped out to explain all the words to Naruto, "What she means is that you could be really good with your magic -for example someone with a fire ability, or you're trapped with some shitty magic."

Naruto nodded his head as he remarked "Still, we all can literally bend all elements at our will, so if they're stuck with just one they must suck balls."

Sakura looked back at Naruto before sighed, "Naruto, not everyone have had a milleniums to train, of course they suck! Some just suck a little less."

"Huh, guess that make sense..." The blond muttered, before changing subject. "Oi Teme! Wanna spar?" He grinned at his best friend who nodded, 'cause yeah he was fucking _bored._

"Oh hell no, you ain't going out! I've slaved here in the kitchen the last hours to get this food done, and you'll fucking eat it, not go out and spar."

"But Sakuraaa we can eat it when we get back!" Naruto whined.

The girl only sent him a glare before stating "The last time you said it, you and Sasuke came home three days later covered in bruises and reports of earthquakes, so no. _We_ will train after the food."

Naruto grinned at that, _been a long time since we all three sparred together._

Sasuke just grunted in approval of the plan.

* * *

"So, have you guys heard?" Sakura said as she entered the living room, with newspaper and coffee in her hands.

"That shit about the guild?" Sasuke asked her, not even looking away from his scroll. Sakura rolled her eyes, _of course he have heard of it._

"It's like totally awesome they were like dead and shit but now they are alive right? that's totally cool!" Naruto said fast in one sentence, wanting to show his friends his excitement.

"Mhm~, I wonder how they survived those seven years. It would be really interesting to examine them..." Sakura mused out loud, sending chills down Naruto and Sasuke's backs.

"God, Sak, don't go all in your crazy ' _let me cut everyone and see what happens'_ personality." Naruto said to Sakura. Sasuke looked away from the scroll and to Sakura as to say ' _Yes, the dobe is right don't fuck things up'._

Sakura just rolled her eyes at them, and gave them her favorite finger, "I don't fuck shit up, that's your jobs shitheads."

"Yeah, that's not true Sak, I haven't almost not gone out the past decade!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke just grunted, "Almost."

"Naruto, the last time you went out you made a tsunami as you wanted to ' _train outside our house'_ ".

"But Saaaaaak! It's not my fault! Plus it's super boring to train in our garden."

"Our training ground is just perfect, thank you very much." Sakura said back to Naruto. Really, their training ground already had everything the needed, mountains, forest, water and open space.

"Anyhow, the Grand Magic Games is in some months." Sakura said to the other two in the room.

"So?" Sasuke said, wanting to hear her idea.

"Well, Fairy Tail are probably there so-" Sakura started,

"Let's enter!" Naruto cut her off, only to be silenced by Sakura's glare.

"Yes, let's enter. We'll pull some strings and you, Sasuke, do your thing and voilá, we're in."

"Sounds annoying." Sasuke said back to her.

"Sounds sweet!" Naruto shouted back to her. "Aw, come on Teme! It's not like we do anything besides training anymore, it's good to socialize a little."

"Tch."

* * *

And so, after many months they grand magic games were finally here.

The first task to entering, Sky labyrinth, was way too easy. They probably wouldn't have come in last if Naruto didn't inside to talk to _every_ fucking team they came across.

Naruto smiled, happy to finally be outside.

Sakura shaked her head, embarrassed to come in last.

Sasuke really didn't care about either.

* * *

" _ **The annual Magic Festival finally startes! The Grand Magic Tournament!"**_ Could be heard from the speakers, " _ **I'm Chapati Lola here. I'll be covering today's event. We are honored to have Yazima-san, a former member of the magic counsel, as our commentator. Thrilled to have you here, Yazima-san."**_

" _ **The pleasure's mine."**_ Yazima said before Chapati started to talk again.

" _ **For day one's guest, we're also privileged to have Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Peagasus."**_

" _ **We're gonna win this year~~!**_ " She said back to him, making a cute pose.

" _ **As of this year, we have allowed nine teams to participate! This is because now, some team will have to fight two battles on the same day! So you're not only going to win because of skills, luck is as important!**_

" _ **A new guild, only 3 months old, secured the 9th place in the preliminary event! Please welcome: Team Seven!"**_

Some unsure applause was sent their way, and a lot of confused noises.

Sasuke stared blankly ahead, not really looking at all the people. Naruto were waving happily at everyone, smiling his trademark grin.

They had chosen to wear matching outfits for the day of honor, the _ANBU-uniform_.

Black, uni-sex, skintight clothing, with a light white armor on; showing of their anbu captain tattoo on their left shoulder.

" _ **A lot of people seems to be confused, as to why they're only 3 persons! To be honest, I never expect a team with so few people, but they found a loophole alright! In the rule book it says a maximum amount of people that can participate, never the minimum. Let's see how this work out."**_

"Are they serious? They didn't know?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"Well, the rules basically just say that the guild master can't participate, and other members from the same guild can replace each other." Sasuke stated.

"My kage-bunshin Kakashi - _master-_ would totally kick the other team's asses!" Naruto cheered for himself.

"Hn."

" _ **On 8h place in the preliminary event. Can they reclaim their glory in the old days? Let's welcome Fairy Tail!"**_

At this name, a large part of the audience 'Boo'-ed, which the said team just looked upset and confused.

"Wha?!"

"Are they booing us?"

"Uhh…"

" _ **Despite the fact that they always got the last place over the past few years, Fairy Tail somehow managed to win through the preliminary event. The return of "Tenrou Team" shocked the entire land, will they help Fairy Tail become no.1 guild in Fiore!?"**_

"Umm.." A blonde girl from Fairy Tail said uneasy, almost unheard from all the booings.

"Don't take it seriously, Lucy." A red headed girl said back to her.

Suddenly, a large cry of ' _Fairy Tail!'_ was heard. Team Seven's head drifted to where the sound came from to see a little part of the audience jubilant, and the Fairy Tail team didn't look as sad as before. The team screamed to their guild, smiling and laughing.

"They seems to be really close, how nice." Sakura said to Sasuke, who just nodded slowly.

"I wonder if the others still where here, if it would have been the same…" She continued, with a nostalgic voice.

Naruto's voice were strong as he answered the silence question, "Of course not. _They would have cheered louder."_

Sakura smiled at him, before hitting him in the back of his head. "'course. Ino and Kiba would have fought to see whose voice could be the highest!"

" _ **Next… Let's welcome the 7th team, the hounds of hell's army, Quarto Cerberus!"**_

"WILD!" could be heard from the new team as they entered.

" _ **The 6th place is a female guild. Dancers of the ocean, Mermaid Heel!"**_

True to his word, five women's entered, waving at the public.

" _ **Coming up, The 5th place is the wings that sparkle in the dark, Blue Pegasus!"**_

This time, four men and a bunny came in. Stating their name and making their trademark poses, they made girl's heart throb.

" _ **On 4th place, Goddess of love and war, sacred destroyers, Lamia Scale!"**_

"It's Jura, one of the ten wizard saints!"

"Really?"

"It's really him!"

"Eh, look Sak! One of those guys are really strong." Naruto screamed in her ear to be heard.

"I'm more interested by Fairy tail, but having one of the ten wizard saint here is just awesome!" She screamed back.

Sasuke nodded, the stronger the competition, the better.

All the teams started to socialize, the black haired guy from Fairy Tail, and white haired from Lamia Scale started to argue; something about a Juvia changing team.

The boys from Blue Pegasus started to advance at the girls from Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel.

All in all, it was fun and jokes. No one noticed Team Seven blending in with the shadows.

"Next up... The third place... Wow. What a surprise! A first-time guild made their way up to top three! The midnight raider, Raven Tail!"

"Raven tail?!" The pink-haired guy shouted enraged.

"Hey Sak, I see London, I see Paris, I see your long-lost bro!" Naruto said cheeky.

"Oh my god, Naruto shut up!" And so, Sakura and Naruto started to fight about pink hair and genetic; completely missing what was going on around them.

"You were the one who hurt Wendy... I won't let you -GAAH!" The pink haired of Fairy Tail started, to suddenly get blown away.

His whole body hurt, and some blonde boy were laying under him.

"Huh, Naruto, what the fuck did you say about me?! I fucking _dare_ you to say it again you little shit!" Natsu lifted his head to see a pink haired girl screaming at him. Or maybe it was the blonde?

The boy under him -Naruto?- moaned, "Fuck, Sak, I give up."

Natsu helped him up, "You're Naruto or?" He asked.

"Yupp! And you are?" Naruto flashed him a big grin.

"Name's Natsu!" He said, smiling back at the other boy, before continuing "Which guild are you from?"

"Team Seven, we placed last." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Oi, dobe, Sakura's after your head." Natsu looked up to see a tall, black haired man.

"Fuck, teme hide me!" Naruto made a gesture to hide behind the black haired man, looking at the pink haired girl who were coming at them.

"Hn."

"Is Sakura the pink haired girl or?" A new voice came from behind Natsu. "Hi! I'm Lucy, Natsu's teammate."

"And the others? Like that red headed beauty- which is absolutely nothing against pink! Pleasesakuradon'tkillme." Naruto said fast as he noticed that Sakura were in hearing rage.

"Erza." She nodded at them, "That is Gray and Elfman." She pointed at two boys that were talking to other guilds.

"Oh that's a lovely name, mine is Sakura!" Sakura smiled at them, and gave Naruto a glare that could kill.

"Sasuke why must you spoil all my fun, just move so I can reach Naruto."

The Uchiha looked her in the eye, silent telling her ' _No, we need him whole. Otherwise I would have killed him ages ago.'_

Sakura could only nod before the judges voices took over the stadium once again.

 **"We got two more teams from the preliminary event!"**

They heard murmurs from the public, no one certain of which two it were.

 **"Alright! Ahhh, what a surprise! So this could be the opportunity for the broken winged fairies to fly again?! Seriously?! Could that be..."**

"Whaa!" They heard Natsu and Lucy exclaim.

 **"B Team of Fairy Tail!"**

Natsus team went wild with the audience;

"Nee-chan?!"

"Gajeel!"

"Juvia!"

"It's violating the rules to have Laxus here!"

"Another team from Fairy Tail?!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"Why is Mystogan here?!" Natsu screamed at the man who covers his whole face.

Erza stared at him, "Are you saying you are...?"

The man from Fairy Tail B took his index fingers up to his lips, making a 'shh~' sound.

Team Seven looked at each other, and nodded. Something weird was going on with Fairy Tail.

 **"Well, Yazima-san, seems many people find themselves confused by the amended rules! Alright, for this event, each guild is allowed to send at most two teams to compete!"**

"Kahahah! See?! That is Fairy Tail!" Fairy tail's guild master screamed happily.

 **"The teams should be competing with each other. So, what's gonna be between the two teams from the same guild?"**

 **"Do you think they would be okay?"** Yazima said.

 **"But... Isn't that unfair? If each team sends one member to compete, then there would be two members from Fairy Tail?"** Miss Fiore asked.

 **"Which means Fairy Tail would have a great advantage with the two teams that came to the Fore among over 100. Pretty sweet deal, right, Ma-chan?"**

Natsu rushed over to team B, with a loud cry of "Are you fuckin' kidding me!" He pointed at the team, "Even if we're from the same guild, we won't hesitate to take you down! We're rivals now that we are in different teams! You guys won't stand a chance!"

A man with long black hair from Fairy Tail B went up to Natsu and said cold "Suits me. You guys are just in the 8th place."

And just like that, Fairy Tail A and B stood in front of each-other, calmly stating their rivalry.

"Natsu is as loud as Naruto, huh." Sakura whisper to Sasuke who nodded, already getting a headache.

" _ **Okay! Now there's only one team left! That's right, I'm sure you all already know! It's the best! The undefeated! The ultimate king! Sabertooth!"**_

This time, the public went crazy, screaming out to Sabertooth.

"You guys finally showed up." Natsu said.

"Let's enjoy the game, Natsu." The blond from Sabertooth responded.

"So that is the strongest guild of Fiore." Gray said, looking at Sabertooth.

At this point, talking cats in the audience were cheering loud on their respect owners.

Naruto made a surprised noise at the cats.

"You know, Naruto, you really shouldn't be surprised. All of our summoners could talk." Sasuke muttered.

" **Now that the teams are all arrived, what do you think of this year's teams, Yazima-san?"**

" **It's good to be young."** Yazima spooke.

" **Um… I wasn't asking about that…"** Chapati whisper, before continuing.

" **Well, sorry for keeping you waiting! Now here are the programs of the Grand Magic Tournament!"**

A large table pooped out, showing all five days. Only the first day was informative, with the words written on ' _Day 1: Hidden + Battle'_.

"We have both games and battle on the first day?" Gray asked out loud, with Natsu and Naruto shout of "Battle!"

" **In terms of games, each team already has varying points… According to their ranking in the preliminary event.**

" **And each team is allowed to select any member to participate. In the battle, the sponsor will have the right to make a decision by drawing, considering factors like fans votes."**

"What?" Erza said.

Gray spoke after the red-head, "They get to decide?"

Following up by Lucy, "Which means… If we're unlucky, we might have to participate in the battles right after finishing the games with our magic running low…"

" **The rules for the battles are simple. Team fights against each other. The winning team gets ten points while the losing one gets none. If it's a tie, each team get five points.**

" **Now let's begin the opening game of the grand magic tournament! '** _ **Hidden'**_ **starts! Each team sends out one member. The rules will be explained once the team members are all gathered."**

Quero Cerberus was first to decide, with Yaeger yelled out "Let me go for the first time!"

And, like a chorus his teammates called out "Don't forget! My soul is always… WILD!"

From Mermaid Heel, Beth participated, "Let's see what they got first. Let me go."

The leader of Raven Tail choose Nulpting, who didn't complain.

"I'll go." Eve, from Blue Pegasus said.

From Sabertooth came a smooth voice, "I'll go. The birds singing is quite lovely today." Rufus spoke.

" **He's here! The singing poet who sings to the crimson moon! Rufus is here!"**

Fairy Tail team A couldn't decide on anyone yet, with the girls trying to figure out the purpose of the 'hidden' game.

"We must stay ahead from the first game. I'll go." Lyon from Lamia Scale said, which got an reaction from Fairy Tail A. "Huh. Then, count me in. Show me what you got in this event!" Gray spoke to Lyon.

Then, a lovestruck voice from Fairy Tail B could be heard. "If Gray-sama goes, Juvia must go, too!"

"Hey! I won't forgive you if you lose on purpose!" Gajeel said to Juvia.

Team Seven looked at eachother before Naruto nodded. "I'll play the first round."

" **The contestants for the hidden game, please step forward!"** a pumpkin looking creature said.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ** _So. Found this in my draft, dated back ages ago. Might continue it if you guys like it! x_**


End file.
